Gota de Chuva
by Nanase Kei
Summary: O som, o cheiro, o sabor. A presença. Neji passou as mãos pelo corpo dela e enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos. Tê-la, somente tê-la, de todas as coisas do mundo.


_**Gota de Chuva**_

"_Don't you know?  
The cold and wind and rain don't know.  
They only seem to come and go away."_

* * *

O primeiro movimento.

Um passo. As mãos executando (ou _tentando executar_) os movimentos do jyuuken. O ar ao redor movendo-se junto com os gestos dela. Contornando-a. Fazendo-a visível aos olhos.

Dois passos, o olhar com o byakugan nervoso, com medo de errar. O adversário quase bufou. Era tanto medo, e tão poucas as chances, que chegava ser patético. Tão patético que doía. Nela.

Três passos e o primeiro erro. O golpe falho, o desvio rápido de seu corpo, antes que ela tentasse de novo. E de novo. E o ar ao seu redor girando e girando.

Quatro passos. Gotas de suor correndo livremente pelo rosto, o medo estampado em seus gestos e _nela_, por si só.

Cinco passos. As mãos começando a tremer, um giro mal feito para escapar de um ataque, os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Talvez começasse a sangrar logo, refletiu o adversário, mas não importava. O ar ainda se movia. Com os movimentos dela e o medo dela.

Seis passos e, ela não _poderia_ errar de novo, poderia? Não _conseguiria_. Mas conseguiu. Ela sempre se superava naquele aspecto.

Sete passos. Superava-se _somente_ naquele aspecto, na verdade. Em mais nada. Em nada do que queria ou sonhava. E sonhava _tantas_ coisas. Coisas demais.

Oito passos. Ele decidiu que estava na hora de acabar com aquilo.

Nove passos e ele finalmente revidou a sério. Ela caiu para trás, com um único golpe. O ar parou de se mover.

"_Vamos parar por aqui, Hinata-sama."_

O levantar envergonhado, a cabeça abaixada. E o murmúrio.

"_Certo, nii-san."_

Ele se virou, caminhando de volta à casa. Sentia que era observado.

Determinação inútil e patética. Nos olhos dela. Porque tinha tanta coisa nos olhos dela.

* * *

Tinha branco. Ele aprendera a observar. Branco, que gostava de mirar o chão. Branco idêntico ao dele. A mesma cor. Palidez sem brilho, claridade que não cegava.

A cor podia ser igual, mas o brilho era diferente.

Os de Neji tinham liberdade, sempre tiveram, mesmo nas lembranças amargas da morte de seu pai. Os de Hinata tinham medo, e aquela determinação tão estúpida. Eram diferentes. Tinham a mesma cor e não eram iguais. Nunca seriam.

E foram aquelas diferenças, quase invisíveis, que o fizeram querer completá-la.

Completá-la. Amá-la. Torná-la parte de si, marcas de suas vontades. Fazê-la uma. E dele, dele, dele – _deveria_ ser dele. Unir-se a ela e a todos os seus movimentos. Todos os seus gestos, todas as danças que o ar fazia quando ela estava por perto.

* * *

- _Hinata-sama. Está na hora._

- _Ah, sim. Vamos, nii-san._

* * *

O ar ao redor dela. Nos olhos dela, em seus detalhes, nela como um todo. Acompanhando seus gestos. Seguindo-os de maneira tão displiscente que nem ela própria percebia, mas sem perder um momento.

Neji gostava do ar.

Quando pequeno, seu pai costumava dizer que eles eram parecidos. Que o ar era forte como ele, tão abençoado com o talento do clã Hyuuga. Que o ar estava em toda a parte e era capaz de mudar a tudo, sem jamais se afetar. Neji sorria, e confirmava com a cabeça, o rosto corado de orgulho.

Mas foi só ali, observando Hinata tentar lutar com ele, que Neji notou a verdadeira semelhança.

Segui-la. Contorná-la. Tê-la. Em cada momento, cada falha, cada derrota. Consumi-la. Seguir seus movimentos, acompanhando-os, um por um. Preenchê-la por completo. Neji sabia.

Aquelas danças, tão propositalmente insignificantes, tão invisíveis aos olhos, tão displicentes quanto aos gestos dela. Existiam somente naquela tentativa de acompanhá-la por inteiro, de forma tão errada e doentia como ele sabia que era.

Loucura. Vontade de atravessar cada gota de sangue, a pele, unir-se a ela até os ossos. Mas sabia que jamais teria a alma. Jamais seriam um.

Porque ela era estúpida demais, fracassada demais e ele era próximo demais. Eram diferentes demais e iguais demais. Porque seus olhos eram brancos e eles tinham o mesmo sangue. O mesmo sangue, unindo-os, separando-os, impedindo-o de tê-la. E _tê-la, tê-la, tê-la_, somente tê-la, de todas as coisas do mundo.

Foi naquele momento, observando suas danças, que Neji percebeu que ele e o ar não eram tão parecidos como seu pai pensava. Só queriam a mesma coisa.

* * *

_O sangue molhando os lábios dela. Sua prima cambaleando, tentando não cair. Mas ela vai cair, e ele sabe. Ela sempre cai._

_Mas ela fala._

_As palavras o perfuram. Odeia a voz dela. Odeia o que ela diz, cada letra que faz sentido de forma quase insuportável. E dói. É tão coerente que dói, porque ela deveria estar agonizando. Mais que isso, se __**movendo**__. Mas ela não o faz e o ar fica parado. Parado como ela._

_Ele perde o controle. Quer ver o corpo dela caindo, porque aí o ar vai __**ter**__ de se mover. Uma última vez. _

_Mas ele é segurado._

_Outras palavras chegam até ele. "Você me prometeu que não perderia a cabeça com esse negócio de família, Neji". Mesmo?Mas ele já prometeu tanta coisa. Coisas como proteger ela e ao clã até a morte. Mãos segurando-o, impedindo-o._

_O ar se movendo. O corpo dela caindo._

_Mas não é a última vez. Ele sabe que não._

"_Meu Deus!" Exclama alguém. "Ele ia matá-la!"_

_E talvez fosse. Talvez fosse, mesmo._

* * *

- _Nii-san, é melhor pararmos_.

As mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, a respiração ofegante. Marcas da derrota, espalhadas pelo seu corpo em forma de feridas.

_- Por que, Hinata-sama?_

Ela dá um sorriso forçado. Aponta para o céu.

_- Acho que vai chover_.

Chover.

Uma justificativa plausível, é claro. Normal. Coerente. Mas ele sabe que é só medo. Medo do que pode acontecer.

Ela se vira. Mas ele a segura.

- _Hinata-sama._

Ela olha.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata parou de se mover. E Hyuuga Neji parou de pensar.

* * *

O gosto. Os toques, os lábios, o sangue correndo mais rápido, as mãos. A necessidade.

"_Aishiteru."_, murmurou ele. E ela não entendeu por quê.

* * *

Eles eram reflexos de olhares distantes, a junção de uma única essência. Duas cores e diferentes tons. E ele era o cinza e ela era o branco quando ele abriu os olhos naquela manhã para vê-la chorando.

"_Hinata-sama?"_

Eles eram como uma gota de chuva, formada pelos reflexos de tudo que havia ao seu redor. Mas, quando a chuva cai e a gota se desmancha, não existem reflexos. No segundo de sua destruição, a gota é só a gota. E então é só uma mancha. Nada além de uma mancha.

Uma mancha num tom de branco.

"_Neji-nii-san..." _Os soluços, as lágrimas escorrendo como gotas de chuva, só que mais claras. "_Vo-você é da Bunke, nii-san... E nós somos primos... Isso... Você sabe que isso é errado, não sabe? Nii-san..."_

O som, o cheiro, o sabor. A presença. Neji passou as mãos pelo corpo dela e enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos. Tê-la, somente tê-la, de todas as coisas do mundo.

* * *

Ele não abriu os olhos.

Não precisou deles. Sabia que estava sozinho. Não sentia o ar se movendo nas pontas de seus dedos.

O vazio. A não-respiração, o silêncio, a falta de lágrimas. A ausência. E era mais certo assim, ele sabia. Talvez fosse.

Estava chovendo.

* * *

"_Você tem certeza disso, Hinata?"_

O pai encarou-a com um olhar severo, como se a desafiasse a desistir. Mas ela não desistiu. Ela nunca desistia de fugir.

"_Tenho."_

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, pouco acostumado com a firmeza na voz da filha. "_Bom, isso é uma escolha sua. Só não vá me envergonhar. Sabe que o clã tem..."_

"_Grandes negócios com as vilas, eu sei, pai. Quando posso partir?"_

Hiashi deu de ombros. "_Amanhã mesmo, se quiser."_ E ela queria. Ah, como queria.

* * *

Ela apoiou a mão no parapeito da janela. Os dedos brancos e pequenos longe dos dele. Longe demais dos dedos dele.

"_Hinata-sama, isso é verdade?"_

O silêncio. Ah, o silêncio.

"_Hinata-sama?"_

Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para trás, mas logo voltou a encarar suas mãos. Para alguns, aquele poderia ser o campo de treinamento, mas para ela eram lembranças demais.

"_Nii-san..."_

"_Pretende ficar quanto tempo __**viajando em treinamento**__, Hinata-sama?"_

Os dedos batendo nervosamente contra o parapeito da janela. _Aishiteru,_ ele havia lhe dito. E as mãos de Neji, longe das dela e ainda assim perto demais.

As palavras saltaram de seus lábios. E ela não se ouviu responder.

"_É-é um período indeterminado ainda, nii-san."_

Ele poderia matá-la naquele momento, sem dúvida. Ela jamais lhe tiraria aquele direito.

Mas ele preferiu dar a ela. A oportunidade de matá-lo com palavras.

"_Por quê?"_

Seis letras, ela contou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Seis letras e a _interrogação_. Aquela interrogação que não devia existir, porque ele já sabia o motivo.

Hinata inspirou profundamente. E o ar ao seu redor acompanhou o movimento de seus lábios.

"_É-é o melhor para... Para nós._" A voz ganhou convicção, aquela determinação patética que ele gostava de ver nos olhos dela. "_O que fizemos foi errado, nii-san."_

_Errado_. Um erro, sem dúvida. E o _aishiteru_ murmurado às pressas ecoando em sua mente.

Ele não respondeu, apenas encarou a janela. Hinata sentiu vontade de chorar. Mas passaria, ela sabia que passava. _Tinha_ que passar.

(_E as mãos dele ali perto, perto, perto demais)_

Ficaram em silêncio. Diferentes tons da mesma cor encaravam o campo de treinamento.

"_Hinata-sama... Podemos treinar?"_

Quase iguais, quase um. Quase.

* * *

Mas Hinata sempre teve medo do _quase._

"_Está chovendo, nii-san."_

E a chuva não deixava o ar dançar. Nunca deixou.

* * *

N/A: Nossa, que saudade de escrever NejiHina! De tão pouco que exploro os dois, até parece que não curto o ship, hahaha. E olha que sou viciada x)

Sobre a fic... Na verdade, eu gostei. Foi um pouco complicada de elaborar e eu gostaria de agradecer à Anna, santa Anne, que me deu umas idéias quando eu estava empacada ;) Acho a cara da Hinata fugir correndo da idéia de assumir alguma coisa com o Neji. Por favor, ela não consegue nem dar um oi pro cara que ela ama desde a infância, de _onde_ ela vai tirar coragem pra assumir um relacionamento incestuoso com seu _escravo?_ O Neji, por outro lado, me parece mais corajoso quanto a essa questão... Pelo menos depois da luta com o Naruto. Enfim, espero que gostem.

P.S.: As frases no início da fic vem da música _Stand by me, _do Oasis, e a tradução é algo como "_Você não sabe? O frio, o vento e a chuva não sabem. Eles apenas parecem vir e ir embora"._ Só pro caso de alguém se interessar.

* * *


End file.
